


gestalt just colliding in the light

by PotofCoffee



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Rope Bondage, eager to please sub Amilyn, just porn, service top Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotofCoffee/pseuds/PotofCoffee
Summary: Amilyn knows that smirk, recognizes the look in Leia’s eyes, is immediately aware what the night will bring. There is nowhere she’d rather be.





	gestalt just colliding in the light

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy whatever you celebrate!!!! Here’s some very plotless porn!
> 
> Set pre-tfa in some reality where Han fucked off and Amilyn fucked in. This is all consensual bondage play 
> 
> For Jackie. Because friends that talk about railing old ladies together stay together.

Amilyn Holdo finishes up her last briefing of the day with the customary ‘may the force be with us’, hands command of the bridge over to her second in command, and heads back to her quarters. She busies herself immediately with setting her datapads down on the table, stops and straightens when she hears a voice behind her. 

“You know, you’re very sexy when you’re telling people what to do.”

Amilyn knows the voice immediately but she doesn’t quite let herself believe it’s real until she’s turned around, until she’s actually seen her with her own eyes, until she’s drunk in the sight of Leia lounging in an armchair like she owns the place, a glass of Corellian brandy in her hand. It is her though, in the flesh, two days earlier than she was supposed to arrive.

“Leia!” the word rushes out of her in an exhale of joy and she feels the smile split her face. 

“I was able to get away from my responsibilities a few days early,” Leia says by way of explanation. “I thought it might be fun to surprise you.”

Amilyn’s just happy to have her here, in front of her, no matter the condition. Most days she would have rushed forward, would already have been drawing Leia up into her arms, meeting her lips with a deep kiss, but Leia’s got a smirk on her face, a look in her eyes that Amilyn would notice anywhere. Something that tells her that tonight isn’t going to be that kind of night, isn’t going to be a night for tender kisses and gentle touches. Amilyn’s more than okay with that.

“Plus,” Leia continues, sipping at her brandy, “I like watching you give orders.”

“I thought you liked watching me take orders,” Amilyn replies coyly, feels warm at Leia’s respondent laugh.

“I like watching you give orders to other people,” she says. “I like watching you take orders from me.”

“You are the general,” Amilyn grins.

“Don’t you forget,” Leia says firmly, her tone already harder than it was a moment before and it takes a significant amount of energy for Amilyn not to shiver at the sound of it. She finishes the brandy, sets the glass down on the table, sounds oh-so-casual when she tells Amilyn, “you can lose the dress.”

Amilyn swallows hard, reaches up and unfastens the dress, pulls it off her shoulders and lets it pool on the floor around her feet. She stands there, naked but for her underwear, the heat of Leia’s gaze setting her skin ablaze. She can feel her heart beating faster already, marvels at the fact that all it takes is Leia’s smirk to make wetness start to gather between her thighs. 

They’ve done this often enough that Amilyn knows what Leia wants, knows to drop to her knees when Leia lifts one perfect eyebrow, to shuffle closer, close enough to be within reach, close enough for Leia to reach out and card her hand through Amilyn’s bright teal hair. She keens at the sensation when Leia digs her fingers in and pulls, hard, feels her cunt wetten in response. 

Leia leans down then, kisses her way down Amilyn’s neck and Amilyn knows she loves this—loves having the height advantage over Amilyn on such rare occasions. Amilyn is happy to lean her head to the side, make her neck available to Leia’s ministrations and simply enjoy the sensation of her sucking her way along her skin. Leia pauses then, bites down hard on the juncture of Amilyn’s neck and shoulder and Amilyn hisses into the feeling, the edge of pain swamped by the endorphins taking over and she moans out loud, can feel Leia grinning against her skin at the sound. 

Leia moves her hand from Amilyn’s hair to Amilyn’s chin, raises it a tad so she can plant a deep kiss on Amilyn’s lips. Amilyn is putty beneath her, opens her mouth to let Leia lick inside, gasps a bit when Leia’s tongue touches her. It feels electric, stirring, hot and passionate and everything that makes Amilyn just want more and more and more. She tries to lean up into the kiss, tries to force Leia to give her more, but Leia’s hand on her chin is firm and Leia’s quick to pull away, to remind Amilyn exactly who is in command here. 

She is Amilyn’s general here and everywhere and it is, undeniably, sexy as hell.

Leia waits for a minute and Amilyn is careful not to move an inch, does her best to not betray how badly she wants Leia’s lips against hers again but she knows her breath is coming quicker and her cheeks are flushed and she knows that Leia won’t be fooled for a moment.

Leia gives into her unspoken desire, lowers her lips to Amilyn’s once more, happy for the moment to tease Amilyn with her tongue and Amilyn is happy to let her.

When she has kissed Amilyn to the point where she is nothing but need and want and breathless gasps, Leia toes off her boots, shucks off her pants and her underwear, tosses it all behind her and pierces Amilyn with a gaze that is utterly pornographic in intent. She cants her hips forward to the edge of the chair, spreads her legs, and it would be an insult, really for her to say anything, to assume that Amilyn does not know exactly what to do.

Amilyn feels the anticipation bubble inside of her, her heart racing with it. This is the moment she’s been waiting for, the moment when she gets to show Leia just how much she’s missed her, the moment when she gets to devote one hundred percent of her energy and concentration to making Leia happy—to making Leia proud of her. This is the moment she lives for. 

She moves between Leia’s legs, brings her hands up and is about to place them on Leia’s thighs when a single ‘tsk’ stops her. She freezes, slowly puts her hands behind, clasps them behind her back.

“Good girl,” Leia murmurs and Amilyn almost comes right there.

She takes a moment to balance herself before leaning in, nosing into Leia’s bush and licking a line up her cunt. Leia gasps a little, shifts her hips up towards Amilyn and Amilyn blushes in pride. 

She takes her time, starts by licking her way around Leia’s clit, running her tongue over it again and again, taking care to keep her touches light and teasing. She doesn’t want this to end too soon, takes the utmost pride in building Leia up and up and up before finally making her come. To that end, she moves further down, spends her time running her tongue over the length of Leia’s cunt and then thrusting it inside of her, once, twice, and then it’s back to her clit, back to drawing patterns over it, laving it with her tongue, slowly but surely increasing the speed and pressure of her movements. She wishes she could use her fingers too, loves how Leia comes when she has three fingers deep inside of her and her tongue on her clit, but that’s the thought of a moment and Amilyn loves this, too, loves being able to make Leia come so hard she sees stars using only her mouth. 

Leia’s moving more now, thrusting up against Amilyn’s mouth, little sighs escaping her when Amilyn gives attention to a particularly sensitive spot. Amilyn flicks her clit hard with her tongue and Leia gasps, loud, sinks both hands into Amilyn’s hair and pulls it hard, holding her head in place as her hips grind into her face. 

“Don’t tease,” she says, more breathless than a growl, but Amilyn believes the intent behind it, sets to work to obey her immediately. She thrusts her tongue into her a few times, nose pressing against her clit and giving her a hint of the friction she needs and then she moves up, runs her tongue over Leia’s clit again and again in an increasing barrage of both speed and pressure and soon enough Leia is gripping her hair tight and bucking against her as she comes. 

She waits until Leia’s breathing has slowed and the vice grip in her hair has loosened slightly before she sits back on her heels and looks up at Leia. Her eyes are dark, her lower lip red from where she must have been biting it. She looks breathless and euphoric and just a little less tired and Amilyn swells with pride to know that she was able to give her that, at least. 

Amilyn’s face is sticky with Leia’s come and she thinks of bringing one of her hands up to wipe it clean before stopping herself, remembering that Leia doesn’t always like that, that sometimes Leia likes to look at her, drink in the sight of Amilyn’s face shiny with with her come before letting her wipe it off.

Sure enough Leia smiles down at her, leans down and beckons Amilyn up towards her, puts her hand under Amilyn’s jaw and swipes her thumb over Amilyn’s chin, dips it into Amilyn’s mouth so she can lick it clean. Then she kisses her, slow and sweet, pulls back and leans her forehead against Amilyn’s.

“Thank you,” she says, “that was wonderful.”

Amilyn grins up at her, feels like she might burst with pride at Leia’s words, has long since gotten past the wonder at how quickly her life condenses in these moments to the single goal of making Leia happy and proud. 

Leia stands, tugs off her top and drops it to the ground and then turns to Amilyn, holds out her hand to her and leads her to the bed. She sits down at the head of the bed, leans against the headboard, is lit up by the soft glow of star light and nothing else and Amilyn thinks she looks ethereal—wonders if she is truly sure that Leia is not an angel. She quickly discards that thought, however: a Diathim could not hope to be half as beautiful as Leia is right now.

“Lose the underwear,” Leia says quietly, the power in her words as evident in a whisper as in a yell, tugs Amilyn onto her lap as soon as they hit the floor. Amilyn arranges herself as Leia bids her to, straddles her lap and puts her arms around Leia’s neck and leans down to meet her in a kiss. “You’re drenched,” Leia murmurs, “I can feel you dripping on me.” Amilyn gasps a little as Leia pulls her in close enough that her cunt brushes Leia’s stomach.

“For you, ma’am, always,” Amilyn dares to murmur back. It’s the truth, anyway, and though Leia doesn’t like her to talk too much when they’re like this she allows that, smirks at the words and then kisses Amilyn, her hands running up and down her legs and sides, stroking and caressing. 

She drags the blunts of her fingernails down the skin of Amilyn’s stomach and Amilyn groans at the sensation—somewhere just past pressure but not quite at pain, hovering between in a way that is endlessly arousing and she can feel herself getting wetter and wetter with each passing moment. 

Leia moves her hands to Amilyn’s breasts then, palms them and runs her fingers over the skin before taking her nipples between thumbs and forefingers and tugging hard. Amilyn cries out at that, something that may or may not have been Leia’s name. She doesn’t really know at this point, is a little drunk on want and need and the rush of sensation she’s getting from Leia’s actions. She doesn’t let go, either, just keeps pulling on her nipples and the pain of it swells in the best possible way. It’s not a hurt, exactly, more of a fiery feeling that runs over her skin in a way that she has only ever felt with Leia. She leans into it, into the feeling, can sense herself relinquish all control to Leia, Leia who gets to decide how long Amilyn will feel this way and what Amilyn will feel next. 

She loves it. 

Leia lets go and Amilyn bites her lip on a moan. She doesn’t know which feels better, really, the pressure of Leia’s hold on her nipples or the moment that they’re released and then both of those are usurped immediately because Leia’s lowered her mouth to Amilyn’s breasts and taken a nipple into her mouth and is worrying it with her teeth and this, this is the best feeling of all. 

Amilyn tries to thrust up against Leia’s stomach then, she is desperate for purchase, for any sort of friction against her clit so that she can get some sort of release because she’s so turned on she can’t handle it and she thinks that if she doesn’t come soon she might just go insane. 

Leia’s vice grip on her thighs stops their movement and Amilyn has to wait, wait until Leia has given both nipples what she considers to be due attention—driving Amilyn only more wild in the process—wait until Leia pulls back and cocks her head, wait until Leia passes judgement. 

“You have been very good tonight,” Leia says slowly, drawing out the words as though she’s still considering them, as though she is making up her mind right now as to whether or not Amilyn will get to come and if Amilyn thought begging and pleading would help no force in the galaxy would have shut her up. “Not good enough for me to help you with your little, um, situation, but I think good enough that I’ll let you rut against my leg until you come.”

“Thank you ma’am,” Amilyn breathes out, thinks she might just sob in relief at Leia’s words. She moves so she’s straddling one of Leia’s thighs, waits hovering above it until Leia raises her leg, presses her thigh against Amilyn’s cunt and fuck that feels better than anything Amilyn thinks anything’s ever felt before. Leia drops her hands to Amilyn’s hips, encourages her to move and that’s all it takes for Amilyn to rock herself back and forth against Leia’s thigh, pressing her clit hard against the flesh and oh yes it is perfect and wonderful and exactly what Amilyn needs. 

“You are so very desperate, aren’t you?” Leia says, her words harsh but her tone warm and loving. Amilyn knows the question is rhetorical but she nods anyway because she is, she is desperate for Leia in any way shape or form that she can have her. “You’d rub yourself off against anything I let you, wouldn’t you my beautiful girl?” She sinks her hand into Amilyn’s hair, bring her close enough that she can capture her lips in a kiss, and once she pulls away she murmurs the words Amilyn’s been waiting to hear. “You may come now.”

Amilyn does. She comes with her thighs trembling and clenching Leia’s thigh hard between them, with her cunt throbbing and her eyes locked with Leia’s and there’s a second where she feels like everything’s suspended in mid-air, frozen in place, just the two of them locked together in stasis and then everything falls and she’s leaning her forehead against Leia’s and taking deep gasping breaths as she rides the crest and trough of feeling and release and pure utter sensation that Leia has given to her.

She sags a little in Leia’s arms, struggles to catch her breath as she reaches the end of her orgasm and Leia wraps her arms tight around her waist and holds her close.

“You’re perfect,” Leia murmurs into her ear. “Perfect and beautiful and I’m so happy you’re mine.”

Amilyn turns her head and captures Leia’s lips with her own, pours every ounce of feeling, every response she has to Leia’s words into that kiss and knows Leia understands. They stay like that for a while, their kisses turning slow and languid. It is languorous enough that Amilyn is caught by surprise when Leia moves suddenly, rolls them over so she’s on top and she laughs at the look on Amilyn’s face.

“Did you think we were done?” she asks, grins and taps the tip of Amilyn’s nose with one finger. “Not yet, my love.” She pulls away from Amilyn, has one foot on the ground and is half standing when the look in her eyes hardens. “On your knees, Vice-Admiral,” she says, all grit and steel and Amilyn obeys immediately, gets on her knees in the middle of the bed, leans forward with her forearms resting on the covers and studiously ignores the itching desire to look behind her and watch what Leia’s doing. 

She can hear her, that’s it. Can hear her moving around and Amilyn listens intently, tries to tell from the creaks and whispers of sound what exactly Leia is doing. The anticipation makes her breath quicken, makes her immediately wetter. She wonders if at some point in the past two months since they last saw each other—in the regular evening video conversations—she has done something to earn a spanking. She wiggles her ass a little just thinking about it and is stopped by a sharp smack on one cheek.

“Be still,” Leia says and Amilyn obeys immediately, holding as still as possible while her mind whirls with thoughts and ideas of what is to come next. She doesn’t have to wait long to find out. 

She feels the bed dip behind her, feels Leia’s hand on her hip, warm and steady, trembles with the effort of not moving into that touch or turning around, or really doing anything but stay perfectly perfectly still.

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk,” Leia says, so matter of fact she might have been telling Amilyn the weather report for Coruscant tomorrow. “Would you like that?”

“Yes ma’am,” Amilyn says, can feel the flood of wetness in her cunt at the thought of it, “yes please ma’am.”

“I’m going to tie you up first,” Leia says, and ropes come out of nowhere to wrap around Amilyn’s wrists and hold her in place. She can feel more rope at her ankles, pulling her legs slightly apart and tightening until Amilyn is well and truly held in place exactly where Leia wants her. 

Leia doesn’t use the force all that often, almost never uses it in front of other people, but Amilyn loves when she uses it here, with her, loves the extra edge of power it gives to Leia in this situation, loves the feeling of being completely at her mercy no matter what she might choose to do. 

And then Leia is shifting into position behind her and then she can feel the tip of the strap on against her cunt and then inside of her cunt and Amilyn recognizes this one immediately, large and blue and wonderfully ribbed and she has to bite down on her forearm to stay quiet as Leia pushes it in. It feels incredible. Oh so good. The way it stretches her makes Amilyn feel almost light headed and when Leia’s hips meet her ass, when the whole girthy length is inside of her Amilyn can’t help but let out a little moan at the sensation of being utterly filled. 

“You okay?” Leia asks, checking in with her. “I know this is one of the bigger ones.”

“Yes ma’am,” Amilyn replies, her voice steady and firm. 

“Good girl,” Leia says, and then she pulls the synthetic cock almost all the way out, snaps her hips forward and drives it back in with such force that  Amilyn’s elbows dig into the bed. She gasps out, hears Leia groan behind her, her thighs quiver as Leia jockeys back and forth a few times, tiny little movements that are just enough to push one or two ribbed lines of the dildo in and out of Amilyn’s cunt and it’s fucking incredible.

When Leia seems convinced that Amilyn has adjusted to the size, she starts moving faster, sets a punishing pace that digs Amilyn down into the bed. She puts her hands on Amilyn’s hips, holds them tightly in place as she fucks into her hard and fast and all Amilyn can do is stay exactly where she is and gasp for breath and sink wholly into the sensation of being filled and fucked and used exactly as Leia pleases. 

It doesn’t take long before she comes. She tries to hold it at bay, tries to wait until she can ask Leia’s permission, but she’s breathless from the ruthless way that Leia’s fucking her and the dildo keeps hitting her g-spot and she’s coming almost before she knows it, a rush of wetness leaking out and running down her thighs.

“Naughty girl,” Leia breathes out, but she doesn’t stop, is likely too lost in the sensation of everything herself. For a moment Amilyn feels over sensitive, like she maybe can’t take anything more, but Leia fucks her past that, fucks her until she can’t think words or anything beyond just the pure and utter rapture of Leia driving into her cunt again and again. She’s right there, again, built up back to the brink of orgasm in only a few minutes and then Leia drops a hand down to Amilyn’s front, runs her fingers over her clit and then pinches it hard, bites down on the sharp edge of her shoulder blade at the same time and that’s all it takes for Amilyn to come again, crying out as she does, some sort of plea to some sort of deity or maybe just to Leia because to Amilyn she is the goldiest being in this place. Leia groans, curses quietly into Amilyn’s skin and even though Amilyn can’t see it or feel it she knows that Leia has come too, can feel the shuddering thrusts of Leia’s hips as her orgasm hits.

She collapses onto the bed, Leia right behind her, barely notices it when the ropes holding wrists and ankles disappear. Leia pulls the strap-on out of Amilyn and off of her own hips, drops it on the floor beside the bed and then turns to take Amilyn into her arms, pressing gentle kisses into her hair and rubbing her hands all over Amilyn’s body in a touch that is decidedly more soothing than salacious. 

“I’m getting too old for this,” Leia says, the grin on her face evident in her voice.

“Ha!” Amilyn replies, turns her head so she can kiss Leia’s jaw and then her cheek. “I don’t believe that for a second.”

Leia just hums and moves so she can kiss Amilyn full on the lips and Amilyn lazily responds to her, tangling the fingers of one hand in Leia’s hair. This kiss is at once less urgent and more balanced. The power dynamic they were playing with is over now, the game has well and truly come to an end, and now it’s just about them, about Amilyn and Leia and the pure elation of togetherness.

“I’ve missed you,” Leia says, somber now and Amilyn nods.

“I know,” she says quietly. “Me too.”

“One day,” Leia strokes Amilyn’s hip and looks her right in the eye, fills her words with such conviction that Amilyn has to believe her. “One day we will win this fight and the Resistance will be done with the both of us and you and I can fly to Gatalenta…”

“And listen to poetry and drink tea and lie in the sun,” Amilyn finishes for her, the words so commonly shared between them that she thinks could say them in a thousand different languages if she had to. “One day.” She pauses before grinning, biting her lip, “if you don’t kill me with sex first.”

Leia throws her head back and laughs and laughs, a glorious sound of joy that fills Amilyn’s heart right to the brim and it’s here in her arms with her laughing and smiling and shining brighter than any star that Amilyn feels well and truly complete.


End file.
